I Like Your Eyes
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Bridgette is Geoff's best friend, she comes to every practice and every game. But one day, something terrible happens. What happened you may ask? Read to find out. 1 shot


**Ok guys, I got this idea from a mini-story I read, but I changed bits and pieces. I don't know who wrote it, so can't really give em any props, but I DO know that the WHOLE story ISN'T mine. Just a heads up. Also, as you read the story, I'm gonna make G and B FRIENDS but they love each other but are too shy to tell. A bit OOC but not too much I HOPE. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bridgette or Geoff...so...DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! thank u for your cooperation and understanding that I have no money.**

* * *

><p>*Geoff's POV*<p>

"Haha! Touchdown!" I scream as I score my 3rd touchdown.

"Woohoo! Go Geoff!" my best friend, Bridgette, screams from the stands. I tip my hat, acknowledging that I heard her and prepare to tackle anyone that comes near me.

-After the game-

"That was amazing Geoff!" Bridgette yelled running towards me, her pretty blond hair whipping against her face.

"Why thank you." said with a smile, bowing.

"I think thats the best game this season! I think the only thing better than your games are your eyes..." she's always complimenting my eyes. Sometimes we'll be talking about food or homework and she'll just randomly say: 'You have pretty eyes.' I smiled wider.

"And you have a pretty...face." I said. I've been crushing on this girl for God knows how long. She blushed.

"Heehee really?" I nodded.

"C'mon Bridge, lets get you home." her mom is pretty tough on her, and won't let her stay out past 10. So...if I want a best friend, I better get her home on time. She nodded.

"Alright."

*Bridgette's POV*

Geoff walked ahead of me as I daydreamed about his sparkly blue eyes. There's just something about his eyes...I just love em! Sigh...

"Hurry up will ya?" Geoff said, "My grammy walks faster than you!" I laughed. I ran and jumped on his back. Geoff almost fell, but kept his balance.

"Giddy up!" I shouted, placing his hat on my head. He began to run and I held on to him tighter. About a block or 2 from my house he stopped.

"Whew you're heavy. You sure you didn't gain a few pounds over the year?" I smacked him playfully.

"No!" I laughed. He laughed and then we walked the rest of way to my house giggling. We stopped on my porch and opened the door.

"See ya tomorrow Bridgette! You coming over to the school tomorrow to watch me and the guys practice?" he said.

"Course I am Geoff! I'm gonna get my mom to drive me." I said with a nod. He nodded and began to walk away. "Hey Geoff?" he turned.

"Hm?"

"I like your eyes." he smiled.

"I know Bridge. I know."

-the next day-

*Geoff's POV*

"I wonder where she is..." I said aloud during our 10 minute break. Some of the guys were throwing the ball around, acting like fools. Others where just relaxing. Me? I was waiting for Bridgette. But she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was Nora, Bridgette's mom.

"Um, hey Mrs. Benson, whats up?"

"Geoff? Geoff!" she sounds like she's having a panic attack. "Please, come quick! Bridgette...car accident...blood everywhere!" she began to cry.

"I'll be right there! Where are you?" she gave me the address and I left, not listening to the shouts of my angry coach and team.

-a few minutes ago-

*Bridgette's POV*

Me and mom got into the car and began to drive to Geoff's practice. It was five o clock, the sun was still out, but mom STILL puts on her headlights.

"Why do you do that all the time?"

"If we ever get into an accident, the other person could NEVER say they didn't see me." I nodded and looked at the window. All of a sudden, I thought:

'I wanna see Geoff's eyes.' I mentally laughed. It sounded pretty weird but it is what it is. All of a sudden, we see this guy coming towards us, weaving from lane to lane.

"Mom?" I asked worriedly.

"What the hell?" my mom says, honking the horn. It gets closer and I'm sweating like mad.

"Mom?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Hold on Bridge I'll try to go around him. I look at my hands, they're shaking.

"Mom...?" I squeaked. She attempts to quickly move around while he's in his lane when...

**_SCRRREEECH! ! ! !_**

Mom jerked to the right.

"MOMMY!" I screamed as we crashed hard into a tree. I feel something hit me from behind and I black out.

*Geoff's POV*

"No...no...NO!" I shout as get closer to the mess of metal and branches. I see Nora standing beside the ambulance, bawling her eyes out.

"Mrs are you alright?" I ask her. She shakes her head. I look around. "W-where's Bridgette?" I asked worriedly. She points a shaky finger towards 2 men pulling a body from the car.

"BRIDGETTE!" I run towards the wreckage, but a cop holds me back.

"Stand back son. Let them do their job."

"That's my best friend! She's my best friend!" I shout, crying like I never cried before. They place her body on a stretcher, and all I notice is the blood pooling out of her head.

-hospital: 5 days later-

I'm pacing back and forth in the waiting room for the 5th time that week. I keep begging them: 'Let me see her, let me see Bridgette, let me see my best friend!' but they keep telling me: 'Sorry, she's still not awake and we don't completely know whats wrong with her yet.' I sit down, shaking, tears in my eyes. Finally, a nurse comes up to me saying:

"hello Geoff, Bridgette finally woke up-" I jump up and smiled brightly before she can finish her sentence.

"Really? Thats great! Can I-"

"But..." I froze. But? But what? I sat down again, never taking my eyes off the nurse, whom is staring intently at the tiled floor. She looked up at me.

"She is suffering from severe long term memory loss, she doesn't even remember who her mother is or what happened." My heart froze for a second...Bridgette? Memory loss? Forgotten..._everything? _No...I don't think I could live without Bridgette. At that moment, Nora walks into the waiting room and spots me, she begins to tear up. I walk over and hug her.

"She doesn't remember...it's all my fault, its all my fault..." she keeps mumbling. I shake my head.

"It's not your fault." I tell her. She sits down and says:

"Go see her, maybe you can give her her memory back." I nod and the nurse brings me to her room. She lays on the bed, helpless and weak. I walk over to the bed.

"Bridgette?" she open her eyes and looks at me. She smiles softly, making me smile. She opens her mouth and says clearly:

"I don't know who you are, but I like your eyes."


End file.
